


Unusually Courtship

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lotor has no chill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Lotor tries to court Hunk, in the middle of a mission.





	Unusually Courtship

“So you’re saying…. that you wish to court me?”

“That is correct.”

For a moment, there was silence.

“I don’t do well with privacy. I snoop around a lot.”

“My people do not keep secrets from their life mates.”

“I get scared easily; it’s really pathetic.”

“Don’t call yourself that, and that’s fine, I will be by your side.”

“Did I mention that I get motion sickness? Not pretty.”

“Motion sickness?”

“Yeah, certain motions, like boats… or certain flying techniques make me sick.”

“Ah! We have herbs for that. It might not work for you but we can find some”

“Wait-really? That’s so cool! Are there any other herbs like that?”

“Many. I can give you our database of herbs and plants if you like.”

“Ye-.... You’re just trying to get me to say yes!”

“Is it working?” 

“No! You’re an evil prince! You tried to kill Lance!”

“Lance? Which one is that one again?”

“Nope, not telling you anything.”

“I see. Such a shame.”

Hunk jumped when Lance’s voice echoed through the comms.

“Hunk?! Buddy! I kinda need you up here!”

“I’ll be there soon, hold on!”

Glancing back at Lotor, yelping when the prince was right in front of him. “I’ll see you soon, dear yellow.” He kisses Hunk’s hand before leaving, Hunk just standing there, eyes wide. 

“Lance, I think Lotor just asked me out.”

“WHAT?! Let me down there! That purple faced asshole ain’t touching you!”

Hunk listens to Lance’s rant, making his way to him, glancing at his hand and blushing.


End file.
